Complicated
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02] Alors qu'ils étaient encore pilotes, Heero et Duo passèrent la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain, le brun joua la carte de l'indifférence. Trois ans après, Duo est fiancé à un ancien mécanicien, Heero est mort sembletil [Fic achevée]
1. Prologue

titre : complicated  
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : GW  
  
genre : POV Duo, yaoï, lemon, OOC, songfic  
  
couple : 02+01 et 03x04  
  
disclaimer : pas à mwa..  
  
note : la plupart de l'histoire se situe après Endless Waltz donc on peut la qualifier d'UA nan ?!..  
  
[ pensées des perso ]  
  
Très vieille fic ^-^ .. un peu d'indulgence sivouplè ..c'est ma première fic .. la première des premières ^^  
  
Et bien sur un bon prologue made in moi commence tjs pas un lemon ^-^ .. ( c'est mon premier aussi alors c'est normal qu'il soit un peu moins *explicite* que ceux d'ever .. gomen )   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Prologue :  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ce que l'américain aimait chez le pilote 01, s'était cette force, si similaire à la sienne.   
  
Il était si dangereux, si puissant, si excitant.   
  
Savoir qu'Heero pouvait le neutraliser d'un simple geste, le tuer d'un simple bruit et l'enflammer d'un simple regard l'excitait au plus profond de lui-même.   
  
Son corps d'adolescent, finement musclé l'obsédait.   
  
Il ne supportait pas l'infériorité des femmes, si soumise, si faible, il en avait eut l'expérience avec Hilde.  
  
  
  
Heero était un rival, le seul des g-boys qu'il redoutait ~ le plus déterminé ~ obsédé par sa mission, comme lui ou plutôt Shinigami, et capable de tuer sans remords, sans expression, sans sentiment, c'était le soldat parfait et lui, l'assassin parfait.   
  
Ceux à quoi il avait toujours voulu ressembler mais Heero était le plus fort sur ce terrain-là car, lui, arrivait à cacher ses émotions, la seule personne qu'il n'est jamais rencontré : capable de le battre et qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer.   
  
.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤O@O¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
.  
  
Soudain, je m'éveillai, en sueur, dans mon lit, seul.   
  
Je fixai ensuite l'ouverture de la porte afin de reprendre mes esprits après ce rêve si troublant puis je surpris une ombre, appuyée sur le seuil de la porte.   
  
La chambre était si sombre que je n'arrivais pas bien à distinguer ce mystérieux inconnu.   
  
L'inconnu me regardait tel un lion ayant trouvé sa proie, il s'approcha d'une démarche féline et me ronronna à l'oreille : Je te veux.   
  
Au son de sa voix, je reconnu l'objet de tous mes fantasmes, l'homme que je désirais tant était là et n'attendait que ma réponse pour continuer, je ne pouvais y croire pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve comme ceux auparavant, je passai ma main le long de son visage pour être sur que s'était bien mon Heero, son nez fin et ses grands yeux cobalt me le confirmèrent, il me fixait dans l'attente d'une réponse.  
  
J'esquissai un sourire et fit onduler mes mains le long de ses hanches, mais il attrapa mes mains et les serra plus fort contre lui.   
  
Je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de lui quand il m'embrassa pour la première fois, sa langue se mêla fougueusement à la mienne et elles commencèrent une danse enflammée.   
  
Il ôta ensuite son tee-shirt me laissant entrevoir son torse fin et musclé.   
  
Heero était encore plus beau que je ne l'imaginais, simplement vêtu de son space spondex, je l'aurais dévoré sur place.  
  
  
  
Il écarta mes cheveux et commença à nicher quelques baisers dans le creux de mon cou tout en descendant jusqu'à un de mes mamelons durcis par l'excitation puis il prolongea son exploration jusqu'à mon désir.   
  
Il commença à en embrasser le bout puis il lui impliqua un lent mouvement de vas et viens qui me plongea dans un nuage de nouvelles saveurs, jusqu'au paradis..  
  
Quand sa bouche enveloppa toute mon excitation, je relâchais tout mon extase entres ses lèvres avides et sensuelles.   
  
Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa de nouveau.   
  
Puis il entraîna mes mains le long de son torse jusqu'à son intimité gonflée par le désir, je commençai à pétrir maladroitement son membre dressé puis je sentis soudain un liquide chaud coulé le long de mes jambes.   
  
Je vis ensuite une lueur de satisfaction brillée dans ses yeux, il m'embrassa de plus belle, me démontrant son excitation, je senti ensuite deux doigts plongés doucement au plus profond de moi, il continua à m'embrasser comme si de rien était, attendant certainement le moment où je lui ouvrirai les portes de mon intimité la plus mystérieuse.   
  
Soudain il me demanda :  
  
- Souhaites tu que je continu ?   
  
- Je n'attend que ça!! lui répondis-je un peu brutalement.  
  
Il me regarda un instant, me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres courbées avant d'entrer au plus profond de mon être.  
  
Là où personne ne s'était encore aventuré.   
  
Il commença un va-et-vient régulier, son souffle saccadé à chaque nouveau coup de rein et au fur et à mesure que je gémissais, son sourire s'agrandissait puis dans un cri de pure jouissance, il relâcha son essence en moi, ce qui me brûla intérieurement.  
  
Mais je ne ressentis aucune douleur simplement.. un bonheur pur qui je crois, s'appelle :   
  
L'amour   
  
Il s'effondra ensuite dans mes bras et nous nous endormîmes épuisés.   
  
.  
  
==@0O0@==   
  
.   
  
A mon réveil, Heero n'était plus là..  
  
Je commençai à me demander si ce n'était pas un rêve comme tous les autres.....  
  
Non ! c'était impossible ..  
  
Je l'avais bien vu de mes propres yeux, senti au plus profond de mon être...un rêve ne peut pas être aussi réaliste.   
  
Je décidai donc d'aller déjeuner pour en avoir le coeur net.   
  
Ils étaient tous attablés en train de déjeuner gaiement, je m'asseyais vers eux, en face d'Heero.  
  
- Alors Duo, bien dormi ? me demanda Quatre avec sa gentillesse habituelle  
  
- Hai, arigatou .. Hee-chan?  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ..   
  
Je le fixai un instant et ne réussis pas à percer son impassibilité.  
  
Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve finalement ?..   
  
C'est possible ..   
  
Des fois quand on souhaite tellement fort que quelque chose se réalise, on peut ne plus faire la différence entre la réalité et une simple illusion   
  
enfin je crois......  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- ....Euh.. tu peux me passer le sucre?  
  
Il me passa le sucre sans broncher, un soupçon ronchon et continua de déjeuner le plus silencieusement possible.   
  
J'animais le petit déjeuner avec Quatre pendant que Trowa tartinait une tranche de pain, il commença à me parler :  
  
- T'as réussis à réparer ton gundam?  
  
- oui, hier soir.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Quand je relevai la tête après cet échange enrichissant, Heero n'était plus là.  
  
Je finis par le retrouver le soir en train de s'entraîner. Et cette fois j'avais la preuve que ce n'était pas un simple rêve : son tee-shirt oublié au bas de mon lit :  
  
- Heero ? Je peux te parler ?  
  
- pas le temps  
  
- Et bien tu vas le prendre !!..... pourquoi ?  
  
- Pourquoi quoi ? Me répondit-il tout en continuant de se soulever au-dessus de la barre à l'aide de ses bras.  
  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent, cette nuit, tu te pointes dans ma chambre en transe et là le calme plat ..  
  
- impulsion.   
  
- Est-ce que tu peux me répondre par une phrase complète et lâcher cette foutue barre ? Lui répondis-je tout en le bloquant.  
  
Il s'arrêta et me regarda.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'en avais envie, tu étais là, point à la ligne, juste un moment d'égarement. Me répondit-il avant d'aller rejoindre sa barre.   
  
Mais je lui barrai le chemin, il ne tenta même pas de me repousser et m'embrassa passionnément avant de partir.  
  
.  
  
==@0O0@==  
  
.  
  
Je passai ma soirée à essayer de comprendre la réaction d'Heero,   
  
Pourquoi m'avait-il ignoré puis embrassé aussi intensément ?   
  
Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?  
  
Alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion avec mon moi intérieur, Quatre entra et s'assit en face de moi.  
  
- Kitty-chan?  
  
- ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a pas eu de discussion..  
  
- Trowa est en mission ?  
  
- oui mais ne crois pas que...  
  
-...Je le sais très bien, c'était juste pour te taquiner. Sinon ça va avec Tro-chan ?  
  
- il est si doux...gentil c'est ...oh excuse moi.  
  
- pourquoi ?  
  
- Je te parle de mon bonheur alors que toi avec Heero....  
  
- Quatre ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien !   
  
- Et sinon, lui as-tu enfin avoué tes sentiments ?  
  
- C'est compliqué en fait.  
  
- Il t'a répondu qu'il n'était pas prêt ou..... il t'aime mais ne veut pas le dire à tous le monde ou.....  
  
-.....J'ai couché avec lui.  
  
Quatre s'interrompit surpris.  
  
- Quatre ?  
  
- Mais vous êtes ensemble ?  
  
- non justement je ne sait plus où j'en suis ! tasukete.. lâchais-je dans un murmure  
  
Je fondit en larme dans les bras de Quatre, évacuant ainsi tout le stress accumulé ces dernières heures, il essaya de me rassurer mais je sentais bien que lui-même ne comprenait pas.  
  
- n'en parle pas à Trowa s'il te plait  
  
- mais oui ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Soudain Heero entra dans la chambre.  
  
- Je viens juste prendre une....ça va Duo ?  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il s'intéressait un tant soit peu à moi, il semblait choqué, intérieurement bien sûr ^^.  
  
- Bon bah.. je vais vous laisser  
  
Quatre s'éclipsant me laissa seul face à Heero, qui me fixait comme à son habitude sans expression apparente.  
  
- Pourquoi pleurais tu ?  
  
- A-t-on avis ?  
  
- Duo, écoute je suis désolé d'avoir ainsi réagis mais....tu me poses trop de questions dont je ne connais même pas les réponses, si je suis venu te voir cette fameuse nuit c'est que j'en avais envie, j'avais envie de toi. Mais actuellement mes pensés sont occupés par cette foutue guerre et je ne peux me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre.. pardonne moi.  
  
Un silence s'établit  
  
- Et quand tout ça sera finis ?  
  
- Si nous sommes encore en vie, j'y réfléchirais.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.   
  
Aujourd'hui c'est de l'histoire ancienne, la guerre est finie et nous nous sommes tous un peu perdu de vue.   
  
Trowa et Quatre sont sur L4 et vivent ensembles, Quatre à reprit la Winner compagnie après la mort de son père.   
  
WuFei, Sally et leur petite Meiran sont en Chine et aux dernières nouvelles, Heero était au Canada d'après Quatre mais il y a déjà de ça 4 ans.  
  
Moi je continue mes études dans mon pays d'origine, dans l'espoir d'être prof d'informatique.  
  
Les choses ont bien changé, je sais, mais je me suis découvert une passion pour les ordinateurs même si c'est surprenant.   
  
Je sort aussi avec Manoru, un ancien mécanicien des Mads.   
  
Et puis pour pouvoir payer tout ça, j'ai fait appelle à mes talents de voleur pour piquer quelques trucks et ensuite les revendre....   
  
Et oui on ne change pas sa vraie nature.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Alors z'en pensé quoi de mon prologue ?   
  
Ze sait ça ressemble un peu à ever chapitre I et c'est normal je m'étais inspiré de cette fic pr l'écrire ^-^ .. ms vs z'inquietez après.. c'est plus du tout pareil ^_________^   
  
une tite review pleaseuuuuuuuuh !! 


	2. chapitre I

titre : complicated   
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : GW  
  
genre : POV Duo, yaoï, lemon, OOC, songfic  
  
couple : 02+01 et 03x04  
  
disclaimer : pas à mwa..  
  
note : la plupart de l'histoire se situe après Endless Waltz donc on peut la qualifier d'UA nan ?!..  
  
[ pensées des perso ]  
  
Très vieille fic ^-^ .. un peu d'indulgence sivouplè ..c'est ma première fic .. la première des premières ^^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre I  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Je me lève, comme chaque jour, une demi-heure après que ce maudit réveil est sonné..  
  
Je prend une douche en quatrième vitesse, attrape un croissant et part à la hâte en cour.   
  
Je traverse la rue à toute vitesse quand je heurte violemment un passant.   
  
Je le fixe, un instant, stupéfié.   
  
Il lui ressemble tellement, tant dans la façon de se tenir que dans le regard impassible......  
  
Non ça ne peut pas être lui !   
  
Et puis il a une cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière droite..  
  
Heero n'a jamais eut de cicatrice..   
  
Mis à part cette balle dans l'avant-bras, qui a d'ailleurs bouleversée ma vie ce jour-là.  
  
L'inconnu me fixe étrangement.   
  
Je lui fait mes excuses et ramasse mes affaires mais quand je me relève il avait disparu.   
  
J'ai réfléchi à cet événement tout le reste du chemin, j'arrive même en retard en cours.  
  
Il ressemblait vraiment à Heero peut être était ce lui ?   
  
Mais cette cicatrice.. comment ?  
  
Non, il m'aurait parlé .....  
  
ou peut être pas..  
  
Peut être était-il bloqué ou ému comme moi ?   
  
Non, Heero n'est pas comme ça..  
  
Il est d'un flegme légendaire et puis qu'est ce que j'en sais ?  
  
Après tout, nous ne sommes que deux soldats ayant combattu côte à côte..   
  
.. des inconnus..  
  
Comme cet homme et moi finalement.   
  
Non, nous pouvons pas être inconnu   
  
Pas après cette nuit.....  
  
Mais Heero doit être diffèrent maintenant..  
  
Marié à Rélena, élevant ses enfants......   
  
Non, c'est absurde, peut être était ce lui finalement ?   
  
Mais cette cicatrice..  
  
Qu'a-t-il bien put lui arriver pour en garder une telle marque ?  
  
.  
  
J'appela Quatre le soir pour en avoir le coeur net.  
  
- Allô Quatre ?  
  
- Duo, mon ami, comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Ça va et toi ? Trowa ?  
  
- Très bien .. tu veux que je te passe Trowa ?  
  
- Nan attend Quatre ?  
  
- Hai  
  
- Si je t'ai appelé c'est pour une raison bien précise..  
  
- Je t'écoute  
  
- As-tu des nouvelles d'Heero car....  
  
- .. alors tu n'es pas au courant   
  
- De quoi ? de quoi parles tu ? Quatre je t'en pris !!!  
  
- Heero à été tuer.  
  
- Quoi ! mais c'est impossible comment ? m'écriais-je  
  
- Après la guerre, il a été engagé par la CIA en tant qu'espion et lors de l'infiltration du célèbre organisation criminelle.. il a été démasqué démasquer et tuer   
  
- Il y a combien de temps ? articulais-je entre deux sanglots   
  
- Ça va faire bientôt trois mois.  
  
- Duo je suis vraiment désolé de te l'apprendre ainsi  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave puisqu'il n'est pas mort.. répondis-je fermement  
  
- Duo, il est mort.. affirma Quatre  
  
- Non, j'ai bousculé un inconnu aujourd'hui et je suis sur que c'était lui.  
  
- Duo ne te fait pas trop d'illusions quand même il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance qu'il est survécu.  
  
- Pratiquement.. merci Quatre.. en revoir  
  
- en revoir  
  
J'éteignît mon portable.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
Heero est-il mort ? ahahaha..la suite au prochain épisode niark niark niark ..  
  
Please..une toute pitite review..^-^ 


	3. chapitre II

titre : complicated  
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : GW  
  
genre : POV Duo, yaoï, lemon, OOC, songfic  
  
couple : 02+01 et 03x04  
  
disclaimer : pas à mwa..  
  
note : la plupart de l'histoire se situe après Endless Waltz donc on peut la qualifier d'UA nan ?!..  
  
[ pensées des perso ]  
  
Très vieille fic ^-^ .. un peu d'indulgence sivouplè ..c'est ma première fic .. la première des premières ^^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre II  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Je devais voler une vieille relique pour cela je m'aventurai sur le toit du Musée  
  
Fracassant la vitre, je descendis attaché à une corde prendre l'objet.   
  
Je le récupérai et le revendit dans les heures suivantes.   
  
Les années avaient passé j'avais 20 ans et était devenu professeur d'informatique  
  
Et un voleur expérimenté au passage.   
  
Cela faisait un an, que je m'étais habitué au fait qu'Heero soit mort.  
  
Je l'avais pourtant cherché deux ans auparavant, sans relâche, mais se fut en vain, cet inconnu n'était pas Heero, juste un vulgaire sosie.   
  
J'étais toujours avec Manoru malgré mon obsession pour Heero.   
  
En fait je menais une double existence tel un personnage de feuilleton débile passant à la télé.  
  
J'aimais vraiment enseigner, mais j'adorais aussi voler   
  
Des objets rares où même unique et ensuite les revendre à de riches industriels, amateurs de belles choses.   
  
J'ai failli me faire attraper une fois mais j'ai réussis finalement à m'enfuir et à effacer mon casier judiciaire..  
  
Ça aide quand même d'être prof d'info !  
  
.  
  
==@0O0@==  
  
.  
  
  
  
Un soir alors que j'étais dans une des salles de classe, négociant sur internet la vente d'un tableau, j'ai senti un métal froid le long de ma nuque  
  
Je reconnu tout de suite mon assaillant à son doux parfum musqué.  
  
- Heero ?  
  
- Exact   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! furent les premiers mots qui me vinrent peut être pas les plus judicieux c'est vrai ..  
  
- Comme tu vois, toi t'es devenu un génie en informatique et moi un assassin hors pair, les temps changes !  
  
- toujours aussi modeste.  
  
- Bon...cessons ce babillage inutile et finissons-en.  
  
- Qu'attend tu ?  
  
Je savais que tu reviendrais tôt ou tard pour me tuer  
  
- Tais toi.   
  
Il y eut un temps de silence soudain il m'attrapa et m'attira contre lui.  
  
- Que..  
  
- ..Chut souffla-t-il plaquant sa main sur mes lèvres  
  
Il ne tira que deux coups et l'homme tomba à terre.  
  
- Un ami ? Me lança t-il alors que j'étais toujours collé contre lui.  
  
- Je ne le connais pas.  
  
- Il a essayé de me doubler  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois.. constata-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
  
Soudain des coups de feu et une sirène retentirent, il m'entraina   
  
Par la main   
  
Jusqu'aux sous-sol, il m'entraîna jusqu'à une voiture noire et il démarra la minute suivante   
  
.   
  
Sa faisait plus d'une heure qu'on roulait  
  
Sans aucune parole  
  
Je l'observais discrètement.   
  
Il était toujours aussi beau plus adulte bien sur de part sa carrure et ses traits fermés.. toujours aussi   
  
Irrésistible  
  
Il semblait plus sur de lui, un air déterminé empreint sur son visage aux trais carrés  
  
D'un côtés, il n'avait pas énormement changé  
  
Toujours ces mêmes cheveux en batailles   
  
Ces yeux d'un océan impétueux ou de nombreuses fois j'ai voulu me noyer.   
  
Il était vivant  
  
Mais pourquoi m'avait-il sauvé alors qu'il venait pour me tuer ?   
  
Se souvient-il encore de ma proposition ?  
  
Moi oui.  
  
- A quoi pense tu ?   
  
- Oh, à rien....... en faite si..... pourquoi tu m'apparais comme ça un beau jour alors que je te croyais mort ?  
  
- Tu mens..  
  
- Comment ça ? lui demandèrent, troublé  
  
- Tu ne m'a jamais cru mort puisque tu n'as pas cessé de me chercher sur le réseau informatique.  
  
- Tu m'en a empêché alors ?  
  
- Hai .. que veux tu on n'oubli pas les bonnes habitudes..  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Personne ne doit savoir que je suis toujours en vie.  
  
- Je le sais pourtant ..  
  
- Pas pour longtemps.. s'exclama-t-il avec fermeté  
  
Un rire moqueur  
  
- Mon pauvre Hee-chan, t'es vraiment trop naïf !   
  
Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?   
  
Je n'aurais jamais dut l'appeler comme ça.  
  
- Hee-Chan ?.... ça faisait longtemps.  
  
- excuse moi... murmurais-je  
  
- Je vois que tu as toujours cette natte sordide.. répondit-il tout en contemplant ma fierté.   
  
- Et toi toujours les cheveux en bordel .. répondis-je avec rancoeur  
  
- Hn .. s'exclama-t-il en souriant  
  
Une brise de vent pénétra dans la voiture dévoilant une cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière.  
  
- C'était bien toi ?  
  
Il se rendit soudain compte de la visibilité de sa cicatrice malgré sa petite taille.  
  
- Exact.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
Voilou fin du chapitre alors z'en pensez koi ?  
  
Pour ceux qui on lu la première version j'espère que vs aimez mieux celle-ci .. même si pr l'instant c'est pas trop différent .. d'ailleurs ça changera pas beaucoup...mis à part les fautes d'ortographe ^-^ du moins j'essaye lol !  
  
Vu que cette fic n'avait pas été vraiment appréciée lors de sa première publication si à nouveau vous n'aimez pas j'arrêterais sa parution alors c'est à vous de décider..  
  
une tite review pleaseuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !! ^-^ 


	4. chapitre III

titre : complicated  
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : GW  
  
genre : POV Duo, yaoï, lemon, OOC, songfic  
  
couple : 02+01 et 03x04  
  
disclaimer : pas à mwa..  
  
note : la plupart de l'histoire se situe après End less Waltz donc UA  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre III  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Quelques instants après, Heero s'arrêta devant un hôtel puis il se retourna vers moi :  
  
- On passera la nuit là, ça m'a l'air tranquille.  
  
Nous nous retrouvâmes obligés de partager la même chambre faute de place, c'est ainsi que j'attendais patiemment allongé entre les draps, une serviette enserrée autour de la taille, qu'il sorte enfin de la salle de bain pour lui mener un interrogatoire en règles.  
  
Heero sortit après une demi-heure de la salle d'eau.  
  
Il était loin le soldat parfait prêt en un quart de seconde  
  
L'ex-pilote n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'une serviette blanche.. ^^, j'eus ainsi tout le loisir d'observer son torse dénudé et les quelques gouttes d'eau cascadant encore sur son torse.. toujours imberbe d'ailleurs..   
  
Il s'allongea à côté de moi puis ferma les yeux.  
  
- Heero ?  
  
- Duo dors ..  
  
- Heero ?  
  
- Quoi ! souffla-t-il agacé  
  
- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?   
  
Il resta muet pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité puis il débuta enfin son récit d'une voix monocorde.  
  
- Après la signature du traité de paix, j'étais un peu perdu.. je restais le soldat parfait, sans vie, ne connaissant rien d'autre que la guerre ... Un jour alors que j'arpentais les rues de L1, j'ai rencontré un homme qui m'a fait passer toutes sortes de tests.. j'ai accepté ne sachant pas trop quoi faire dans cette nouvelle vie .. j'ai finalement été engagé comme espion... à l'ambassade américaine.. et après une lourde affaire, je me suis fait passer pour mort...  
  
- Pourquoi ?   
  
- Je suis tombé dans un guet append, ils ont crut que je les avais trahis et donc ils m'ont fait descendre. Mais je m'en suis sortis et depuis ils font tout pour me régler mon compte définitivement.  
  
- Mais tu ne l'ai pas trahis c'est injuste, tu devrais ..  
  
- .. peut être .. mais en tout cas cette histoire m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce gouvernement de pourris et corrompus jusqu'au bout..  
  
- Ma vie semble bien monotone comparé à la tienne.. soupirais-je   
  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir la chance que tu as.. j'aimerais pouvoir exercer une profession qui me plaît .. j'aimerais avoir envie de faire quelque chose.. murmura-t-il soudain mélancolique..  
  
Et puis après tout tu as quelques passe-temps divertissants ...  
  
- le vol ? m'exclamais-je  
  
- C'est un passe temps comme un autre.. répondit-il, rieur  
  
- Et pourquoi as-tu tenté de me tuer ? Et cet homme ?  
  
- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi au début, tu étais ma cible et je devais te tuer pour empocher un million de dollars et quitter le pays  
  
- Devais ?  
  
- Mais en fait, je me suis fait doubler... l'homme qui m'a engagé pour te tuer.. devait.. je suppose.. me tuer pour l'ambassade et il pensait m'avoir si j'étais occupé à tuer quelqu'un d'autre..  
  
- Et c'était qui ce type ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas son nom, mais bon là où il est je ne pense pas qu'il en ai besoin... ajouta-t-il, enclin à faire de l'humour  
  
Tu as tellement changé Heero   
  
Où est passé mon soldat impassible, sombre et silencieux ?   
  
Tu semble avoir retrouvé ta joie de vivre pourtant tu n'as pas vécu que des moments faciles..  
  
Je t'aimais malgré tes défauts, aujourd'hui ils semblent avoir disparus, comment te résister ?  
  
- Tu ne vas pas tenter de me tuer alors ?  
  
- Non, pas pour l'instant.  
  
- Tant mieux parce que j'ai pas envie de devoir surveiller toute la nuit si j'ai un gun planté entre les deux yeux...  
  
- .. Duo ?  
  
- Hai  
  
- T'as un petit ami ?  
  
- Quoi ? m'étranglais-je, trop surpris   
  
Il réitéra sa question avec un sérieux infaillible  
  
- .. Euh...Oui.. Bafouillais-je, les joues empourprées.  
  
- A quoi ressemble-t-il ?  
  
- Il est grand, beau, intelligent, plein aux as, le rêve quoi !!!!!  
  
- Duo... soupira-t-il  
  
- Tu vas te moquer de lui..  
  
- Non, je te le promet, allez parle moi de lui, il a ses dispositions au lit ?  
  
Il avait décidément bien changé  
  
- Non mais ça va pas !!!! je refuse de parler de ça avec toi .. M'exclamais-je, telle une vierge effarouchée..  
  
- Allez.. supplia-t-il.. moi je n'ai pas eu de petit ami depuis cinq ans ..  
  
- C'est vrai ?  
  
- Hn... soupira le japonais avant de frissonner  
  
- T'as froid ?  
  
- Non  
  
- Ça fait bizarre d'être là avec toi... Je me sens égoïste, seul sous ces draps.  
  
- Mais tu es égoïste.  
  
- Poufff ...C'est dommage que tu es dit ça ! répondis-je déçu   
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Bah... je commençai à avoir envie de toi.   
  
Je crois que j'ai dis tout haut ce que je pensais là ? ^-^°  
  
- C'est dommage parce que moi pas... répondis celui-ci tout en étant quand même pivoine  
  
- Vraiment ! m'exclamais-je   
  
- Alors comment il s'appelle ?  
  
- Manoru  
  
- Manoru, c'est un nom de demeuré ça, crois moi un type qui s'appelle Manoru est forcement con comme un fer à soudé.  
  
Malgré cette remarque grotesque, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.  
  
- Manoru Shoni ?  
  
- Hai  
  
- Tu sort avec le neuneu de service ?  
  
- Bon c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas reconnu pour son intelligence mais il est doux et gentils et lui au moins il ne m'abandonne pas le lendemain matin ! ..  
  
- tzzsssssss .. soupira-t-il, blasé   
  
- C'est vrai ces cinq ans d'abstinence ?  
  
- Je croyais que tu voulais pas en parler..  
  
- C'est vrai !  
  
- Alors ferme la  
  
- Ferme la ?  
  
- Hai  
  
- Ta raison.. je la ferme.  
  
Alors que je me retournais, il m'attrapa et je ne put m'empêcher de répondre à son baiser.  
  
Il m'avait tant manqué  
  
Personne n'arrivait à sa cheville même pas Manoru.   
  
C'était merveilleux..  
  
I have loved you so much ..  
  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué..  
  
Je le contemplais un instant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau  
  
Je resserrais mon emprise sur lui ..  
  
.. pour ne plus qu'il me laisse..   
  
Il m'enlaça tendrement...   
  
J'étais au paradis  
  
J'avais contre moi l'homme de ma vie...   
  
Soudain un frisson parcourra tout mon corps et je ne put m'empêcher de trembler.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
  
- J'ai peur  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- Que tu me laisse encore.. d'être seul à mon réveil.  
  
Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres closes avant de me murmurer au creux de l'oreille  
  
- Je t'aime..   
  
Je l'embrassai avec ferveur, transporté par cette déclaration tant attendue avant de me blottir d'avantage dans ses bras, il déposa quelques baisers le long de mon cou et descendit jusqu'à mon intimité désireuse.   
  
Il en embrassa le bout et commença à le parcourir langoureusement de caresse.   
  
Je ne pus retenir mon extase plus longtemps et je lâchais ainsi toute cette vague de plaisir entre ses lèvres closes.   
  
Il me fit le plus beau de ses sourires et s'introduisit peu à peu en moi.   
  
Il commença un va-et-vient irrégulier au plus profond de mon être, tout en m'embrassant ardemment avant de tout relâcher.   
  
Il s'écroula dans mes bras, exténué  
  
Rapidement remis, je le sentis mordiller mon oreille pour murmurer :  
  
- J'ai encore envie  
  
Pour lui montrer mon approbation, je le retournais tout en l'embrassant de nouveau.   
  
Je le sentis soudain se cambrer sous moi et aux étincelles dans ses yeux, je compris qu'il voulait que ça soit moi cette fois.   
  
Je pénétrerai ainsi au plus profond de lui, dans un monde qui m'était encore inconnu, et m'activais lentement puis lâchais tout mon bonheur.   
  
Il m'entoura de ses bras élancés et soupira :  
  
- Tu m'as manqué Duo Maxwell.. .  
  
Je l'embrassai encore et encore.  
  
.  
  
==@0O0@==   
  
.   
  
A mon réveil, il était toujours là, je le regardai un instant puis finis par me lever.   
  
Je vis soudain que j'avais un mail de Manoru, j'appuya sur ignorer.   
  
Heero se réveilla et me sourit tendrement :  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
- Oh.. rien..  
  
- Alors viens..  
  
Il me sourit avec malice et ouvrit la couverture, je finis par allez le rejoindre dans le lit et il m'embrassa.  
  
- Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'ai une vie moi, des cours à donner..  
  
- Et moi dans tous ça ?  
  
- Mon appartement est bien assez grand pour deux, et sinon on se serra !!!  
  
Il me sourit et accepta mon invitation puis il m'attira contre lui mais je le repoussai.  
  
- Je vais aller me laver .. bafouillais-je.  
  
Je me levai et rentrai en contact avec le mur brutalement.  
  
Il sourit, esquissant un sourire des plus merveilleux.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
Pour ce qui on vu ~ Comme un oiseau sur la branche ~ avec Mel Gibson .. vous avez dut voir que j'avais " emprunté " le dialogue...  
  
tite review ?! ^-^ ... alors z'en pensez koi ?  
  
Sorry pr la suite du pacte ms je l'ai pas encore tapé, en plus faut que je la termine ^^ ..dc pr l'instant elle est un peu mise de côtés.. j'ai débuté un nouveau one shot alors va falloir patienter un ti peu ^^  
  
Pr cette fic pas de soucis, déjà tt tapé .. juste ti arrangements ..  
  
Et pour Ever V .. Ouuulaaaaaaaa va falloir attendre ^^ ..   
  
Zvoulou  
  
kiss 


	5. chapitre IV

titre : complicated  
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : gundam wing  
  
genre : POV Duo, yaoï, lemon, OOC, songfic  
  
couple : 02+01 et 03x04  
  
disclaimer : pas à mwa..  
  
notes : la plupart de l'histoire se situe après End less Waltz donc UA  
  
Attention plus pov à partir de ce chapitre..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre IV  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heero se leva et vit que Duo avait un mail mais qu'il avait ignorer, par curiosité, il le lut.  
  
Duo, mon amour  
  
où es-tu ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis déjà deux jours, tu me manques..  
  
Je t'aime   
  
Manoru.   
  
Heero effaça le mail, furieux, et s'habilla rapidement.   
  
Il était près à partir quand Duo le retint :  
  
- Mais où vas-tu ?  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais dut revenir.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
  
- le mail de Manoru.. souffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
- Je vais rompre je te le jure calme toi..  
  
Duo réussit à l'apaiser et l'embrassa.  
  
.  
  
=@0O0@==  
  
.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Duo et Heero s'installa rapidement avant d'aller prendre une douche.   
  
Soudain, quelqu'un sonna, Duo alla ouvrir et Manoru lui sauta au cou avant de l'embrasser ardemment.   
  
A ce moment-là, Heero sortit de la salle de bain :  
  
- Duo, qui-es..  
  
Il s'interrompit devant la position des deux hommes.  
  
- A bas je vois qu'en deux jours tu n'as pas perdus de temps, Heero, en plus, le soldat parfait !!!! s'exclama Manoru, le visage enflammé  
  
  
  
Il sortit furieux claquant la porte avec fracas  
  
Duo le rattrapa un étage en dessous, délaissant Heero.   
  
Sur le palier d'un voisin, il s'expliqua :  
  
- Manoru, attends laisse moi..  
  
- ..Quoi !? Tu as un nouvel amant point final.. et moi qui te croyais malade, quel idiot !!!  
  
- Calme toi s'il te plaît, rentre chez toi et je viens te voir dans une heure.  
  
- D'accord mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime, il lui déposa un dernier baiser avant de partir.  
  
Duo rentra rejoindre le japonais :  
  
- Wouh, j'ai eu du mal mais maintenant c'est bien fini..  
  
Devant le silence du japonais, Duo s'exclama :   
  
- Hee-chan?  
  
- Tu romps en embrassant la personne, toi ? Et oui je n'ai pas été espion pour rien... lança-t-il avec sarcasme.. je vais repartir ça sera mieux..  
  
- Iie ! s'exclama Duo  
  
Pourtant à bout de nerf, il finit par répondre :  
  
- Et puis tu t'attendais à quoi ? .. que je t'accueilles à bras ouvert ? Je n'allais pas t'attendre éternellement non plus !! Et oui j'ai une vie, moi, et qui me plaît en plus, un bon travail et un homme qui m'aime.. je n'y suis pour rien si toi tu n'as rien !  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais dut revenir.  
  
- Certainement.. répondit Duo en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Heero partit, fou de rage et sortit du bâtiment puis il monta dans sa voiture et partit à tout allures.   
  
Dehors, Manoru observait la scène en souriant.  
  
  
  
[Tu t'attendais à quoi Heero ? Tu le traite comme un moins que rien et le délaisse pendant quatre ans. Et là, tu reviens et tu le veux rien que pour toi. Le coeur de Duo n'est pas un jouet et il m'appartient ; je te ferais payer la souffrance que tu lui as fait subir pendant toutes ces années d'absences et qu'il supporte encore aujourd'hui par ta faute. Je te jure que tu le paieras]  
  
Heero alla dans un hôtel, proche de chez Duo, et s'installa ici en attendant un nouveau contact.   
  
Il brancha son éternel ordinateur portable pour voir s'il avait un message.  
  
Pendant ce temps Duo se rendit chez Manoru :  
  
- Pardonne moi Manoru, pour ces quelques jours d'égarements je suis désolé..  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave Duo, je t'aime et tu m'aimes c'est tout ce qui compte, et puis c'est lui qui te manipulait lâcha amèrement Manoru mais Duo ne vit pas la rage de son amant et s'effondra dans ses bras, sanglotant.  
  
.  
  
==@0O0@==  
  
.  
  
Les jours passèrent puis les mois..  
  
Duo était toujours avec Manoru, et celui-ci imaginait les pires plans pour se débarrasser enfin d'Heero.   
  
Un jour alors qu'il attendait Duo, il alla lire les mails de celui-ci pour s'assurer de sa fidélité :  
  
Duo,   
  
Pardonne moi pour ma bêtise et mon absence   
  
Aishiteru  
  
H.Y  
  
Puis il vit un mail que Duo avait enregistrer à l'attention d'Heero  
  
Heero,  
  
Je t'aime et t'aimerais éternellement  
  
D. M  
  
Manoru, ivre de colère devant la réponse de Duo, décida d'aller enfin se débarrasser du japonais.   
  
Il chercha une arme et prit le gun du natté avant de partir à la recherche du japonais.   
  
Il franchit le seuil de la porte et se retrouva face à Duo, chargés de courses.  
  
- Manoru ? Où vas-tu ?  
  
- J'ai oublié que j'avais un truck à faire mais je reviens dans une heure mon ange.. répondit celui-ci  
  
Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Duo puis partit.  
  
- D'accord...  
  
Duo rentra, rangea ses courses.  
  
Il vit que son ordinateur était allumé et qu'il affichait le message destiné à Heero.   
  
Il comprit rapidement ce qui c'était passé.  
  
Son gun avait disparu.  
  
[ Il faut que je le retrouve avant.. sinon il mourra ]  
  
Duo se mit en route vers l'hôtel d'Heero.  
  
.  
  
==@0O0@==  
  
.  
  
- Heero, où te caches tu ? s'exclama Manoru furieusement  
  
- Manoru mais que fais tu là ?   
  
Il vit ensuite l'arme et compris où il voulait en venir.  
  
- Non, je t'en pris ne commet pas cette erreur ! Le prévint Heero.  
  
Mais il ne l'écouta pas et dégagea le cran de sûreté, prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette.  
  
- Adieu..  
  
Et il tira.   
  
Cependant, Heero le plaqua au sol et retourna l'arme contre lui avant de le blesser.  
  
Le coup fut trop violent   
  
Heero se prit la première balle dans le bras, mais Manoru lui, prit l'autre balle en plein coeur.  
  
Duo arriva à ce moment et vit son fiancé à terre, Heero, les mains ensanglantées.  
  
- Duo écoute, c'est lui qui est venu pour me tuer...  
  
- C'est lui aussi qui est mort, tu savais pertinemment qu'il était moins bon tireur que toi et tu l'as tué quand même.. s'exclama l'ex-pilote, des larmes cascadant sur ses joues  
  
- Mais je n'avais pas le choix c'était lui ou moi !!! s'exclama Heero.  
  
- C'est faux il n'avait aucune chance, tu l'aurais désarmé sans aucune difficulté. S'écria Duo, furieux.  
  
- Mais non ..  
  
- Ne ment pas, moi je l'aurait fait !!!  
  
- Je ne suis pas l'assassin parfait comme toi !!  
  
- Non, mais tu est le soldat !! Tout aussi capable de le désarmer, ne renie pas l'enseignement des Mads shit!!!  
  
- Duo, je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, s'écria Heero également en larmes... tu aurais voulu que je meurs à sa place ?  
  
- Ce n'était qu'un innocent, à peine capable de tenir une arme alors que toi tu es un expert, shit....are you forget the war ? Gundams ? On a été entraîné à tuer !!!  
  
- Je n'ai pas oublié, sans ça je ne serais rien, Duo crois moi j'ai tout fais pour ne pas le tuer.  
  
- si c'était vrai il ne serais pas mort en ce moment, étendu sur le sol.  
  
- Duo mais je n'es pas pu faire autrement !!!! hurla Heero avant de s'écrouler au sol et de fondre en larmes.  
  
Duo, insensible, partit.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
Hee-chan qui pleure c'est trop chou...^___________^  
  
ça mérite une review ? that is the question ^^ 


	6. chapitre V

titre : complicated  
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : gundam wing  
  
genre : POV Duo, yaoï, lemon, OOC, songfic  
  
couple : 02+01 et 03x04  
  
disclaimer : pas à mwa..  
  
notes : la plupart de l'histoire se situe après End less Waltz donc UA  
  
Attention au miracle voilà enfin la chanson !! d'ailleurs je sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis songfic car l'histoire n'est même pas construit à partir -__- .. enfin sorry pour celles qui attendaient de pied ferme une songfic ^-^° ..  
  
Je l'ai traduite !! je sais ça m'arrive jms d'habitude ms là elle apparaît d'un coup dans sa totalité alors .. voulou ..  
  
Au fait si certaine (on sais jms ^^) souhaiterait avoir les traductions des chansons que j'ai mis ds mes autres fics ( haunted, everything .. ) bah z'avez qu'à m'envoyer un ti mail et hop je vous les envois.. Nan parce que z'aime pas mettre les traductions qd c'est des songfic ça gache je trouv' .. dc si z'avez rien compris à la chanson bah ..^-^ cado !!  
  
Miciiii bcp à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ( et à celles qui lisent cette fic tout court ^-^) ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^_________________^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre V  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Il partit sur L4 pour oublier, tous ce qui venait de ce passer  
  
Heero..   
  
Et Manoru, à présent mort.   
  
Quatre et Trowa l'accueillirent à bras ouverts ainsi il fut le premier à apprendre la nouvelle.  
  
Leur mariage.   
  
Duo resta quelques mois avec eux et finis par s'installer sur L4 ayant trouvé un post de prof dans une université proche.   
  
Quelques mois passèrent et le grand soir vint enfin : l'enterrement de vie de garçons de Trowa et Quatre.   
  
Ils avaient invité chacun leurs amis séparément, les pilotes de Gundam bien évidement et tous ceux qui avait eut un rapport avec et par conséquent Heero, dans l'espoir qu'il se réconcilie avec Duo.   
  
Après l'arriver de Duo, Trowa, surpris par la survie d'Heero, l'avait immédiatement contacté pour renouer connaissance avec son ancien compagnon de guerre.  
  
Il était certain de son innocence dans cette histoire avec l'ex petit ami du natté.  
  
Le français avait alors gardé contact avec lui sans que personne ne le sache même pas Quatre qui lui était plutôt de l'avis de Duo..  
  
Il aurait pu tout éviter.   
  
Les deux petits groupes se retrouvèrent dans des salles voisines, un karaoké avait été organisé pour l'occasion.   
  
Dans un groupe, il y avait Quatre, Duo, les Mads et leurs amis et dans l'autre, Trowa, Wu-Feï, Heero, leurs amis et une autre partie des Mads.   
  
Après la prestation de Duo, chacun chantonnait :   
  
Just wild beat communication, Ame ni utare nagara, Irosenai atsui omoi, Karadajuu de tsutaetai to night ! .  
  
  
  
Dans l'autre salle l'ambiance était plus calme, tous le monde étaient assis autour d'une table et par petit groupe, ils jouaient au poker.   
  
Y étais réunis, Trowa, WuFeï, Heero, J et O.   
  
Depuis le début du jeu, J avait amassé la moitié du pactole.  
  
- Vous nous aviez caché ce trait de votre personnalité, professeur J?  
  
- Et oui que voulez vous quand on est doué on l'est, par ici la monnaie... s'écria t-il tout en empochant quelques billets.  
  
Heero esquissa un sourire tout en fixant J  
  
- Ah Hein !!!!! s'exclama-t-il soudain   
  
Tous le monde le fixa surpris.   
  
Il se leva tranquillement et s'approcha de J  
  
- Mathématiquement, c'est impossible de gagner 149 fois de suite sauf si.....Il tira la manche de J.....on a plusieurs jeux !!!!! Ah Ah...pris au piège!!!  
  
Trowa et WuFeï explosèrent de rire.  
  
- C'est bien ma veine ça .. piégé par mon propre élève !!!  
  
Pendant que tous le monde réglait ses comptes avec J  
  
Trowa glissa quelques mots à Heero.  
  
Heero acquiesça.  
  
Ils étaient tellement occupé avec J qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la disparition des deux pilotes,   
  
Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent dans l'autre salle.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sous chapitre ^^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Je me réveillai, soudain, dans mon lit et je vis Heero à côtés de moi, nu.   
  
Enfin je supposais.....  
  
Je soulevais la couverture pour plus de confirmation..  
  
Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-qu' il fait là ?   
  
Qu'ai-je fais ?...  
  
En fait, j'ai bien .. une petite idée pensai-je en contemplant Heero.   
  
Il était si beau et pourquoi je ne m'en souvient pas !!!  
  
J'essayais de me remémorer cette nuit, qui avait dut être merveilleuse.   
  
Je revis d'abord plusieurs verres de ponch  
  
....1  
  
.. 2  
  
..  
  
..  
  
...17  
  
Et enfin Heero ..  
  
Il monta sur la scène vide à ce moment-là.   
  
Personne fut surprit de sa présence et de cette attitude..  
  
Mis à part moi, bien évidement ^^  
  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à fuir pour éviter toute confrontation avec lui, Trowa arriva derrière moi et me posa une main sur l'épaule pour me maintenir assis.  
  
- Mais que...  
  
- Chuttt... et écoute. souffla Quatre, qui avait compris sa démarche.   
  
Trowa l'embrassa tout en me tenant serré contre ma chaise.  
  
Heero, qui était à présent sur scène, pris le micro :  
  
- Je dédis cette chanson à un quelqu'un qui m'est cher ..  
  
- Oh Heerrrrrrroo... roucoula Réléna.  
  
Heero esquissa un sourire avant de commencer à chanter :   
  
.  
  
There's something about the way you looked at me   
  
{ Il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont tu m'as regardé }  
  
Made me think for a moment,   
  
{ Qui m'a fait penser pendant un instant, }  
  
That maybe we were meant to be   
  
{ Que peut-être nous étions destinés }  
  
Living ours lives seperately   
  
{ A vivre nos vies séparément }  
  
And it's strange how things change   
  
{ Et c'est étrange que les choses changent }  
  
And now they wanted, you so desperately   
  
{ Mais maintenant je te veux si désespérément }  
  
Why can't I ignore it ?  
  
{ Pourquoi ne puis-je l'ignorer ?}  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better   
  
{ Je continue d'y céder mais je devrais avoir un peu plus de bon sens }  
  
'Cause there's something about the way you looked at me  
  
{ Car il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont tu m'as regardé }  
  
  
  
And it's strange how things change   
  
{ Et c'est étrange que les choses changent }  
  
But now they're wanting you so desperately   
  
{ Mais maintenant je te veux si désespérément }  
  
Yeah you looked my way and   
  
said, you frustrate me  
  
{ Tu m'as regardé et dit, tu me frustres }   
  
Like you're thinking of lines and times  
  
{ Comme tu penses aux lignes et aux périodes }  
  
When you and I were you and me  
  
{ Quand toi et moi étions toi et moi }  
  
  
  
We took our chance out on the street  
  
{ On a pris notre chance en dehors de la rue }  
  
  
  
Then I missed my chance  
  
{ Puis j'ai manqué ma chance }  
  
  
  
And chances are it won't be coming back for me  
  
{ Et les chances ne reviendront pas à moi }   
  
Why can't I ignore it ?  
  
{ Pourquoi ne puis-je l'ignorer ?}  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better   
  
{ Je continue d'y céder mais je devrais avoir un peu plus de bon sens }  
  
'Cause there's something about the way you looked at me  
  
{ Car il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont tu m'as regardé }  
  
  
  
And it's strange how things change   
  
{ Et c'est étrange que les choses changent }  
  
But now they're wanting you so desperately   
  
{ Mais maintenant je te veux si désespérément }  
  
So desperately   
  
{ Si désespérément }  
  
Why can't I ignore it ?  
  
{ Pourquoi ne puis-je l'ignorer ?}  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better   
  
{ Je continue d'y céder mais je devrais avoir un peu plus de bon sens }  
  
'Cause there's something about the way you looked at me  
  
{ Car il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont tu m'as regardé }  
  
  
  
And it's strange how things change   
  
{ Et c'est étrange que les choses changent }  
  
But now they're wanting you so desperately   
  
{ Mais maintenant je te veux si désespérément }  
  
I want you so desperately  
  
{ Je te veux si désespérément }  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better   
  
{ Je continue d'y céder mais je devrais avoir un peu plus de bon sens }  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better   
  
{ Je continue d'y céder mais je devrais avoir un peu plus de bon sens }  
  
So desperately ..   
  
{ Si désepérement }  
  
I want so desperately   
  
{ Je te veux si désespérément }  
  
.  
  
Il s'arrêta de chanter pour observait ma réaction..  
  
Silencieux, il n'était pas encore en terre conquise ...   
  
Il descendit de la scène.   
  
Impassible  
  
Après tout ce n'était qu'une chanson ayant de superbes paroles mais que n'importe quel abruti aurait put chanter sans en comprendre la signification.   
  
Même si je trouvais que cet abruti en particulier la chantait très bien ^^   
  
J'esquissai un léger sourire, blasé..  
  
Réconciliation ?  
  
Mais tout n'était pas encore gagné..  
  
Quatre me mit un coup de coude.   
  
Je me surpris à lui sourire quand je le vit se rapprocher de la table.   
  
Tout le monde semblait conquis par sa prestation.   
  
Il vint s'asseoir à la table ou nous étions tous réunis, silencieux.  
  
- Bravo Heero.. je ne savais pas que tu avais une aussi belle voix!!  
  
- Merci Quatre  
  
Je l'observais..  
  
Sans pouvoir dire un mot  
  
- Pas vrai qu'il chante bien, Duo ? me demanda Quatre, le regard pétillant de malice  
  
J'acquiesça en un sourire tout en continuant à le fixer discrètement.  
  
Heero sourit alors ..  
  
Sûrement, surpris par mon silence.  
  
- Je vais aux toilettes, excusez moi.. s'exclama le japonais avant de se lever.  
  
- Qu'attends-tu ? Lança Quatre à mon attention, en regardant Heero s'éloigner.  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
  
- Bah vas le rejoindre...  
  
- Non je peux pas, c'est trop tard.  
  
- Attend tu te rend compte qu'il vient de chanter une chanson spécialement pour toi devant une foule de personnes qu'il connaît..  
  
- Ouai c'est....sympa.. hésitai-je.  
  
- Allez file !! répondit le jeune empathe tout en me poussant hors de ma chaise.  
  
J'allai finalement dans les toilettes rejoindre Heero.   
  
Celui-ci était en train de se laver les mains.  
  
- Heero ?  
  
- Duo..  
  
- Ecoute, je débutais avec hésitation  
  
Silence  
  
- Oh et puis shit....  
  
Je m'approchai d'Heero et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je pris lentement possession de sa bouche avec tendresse et détermination.  
  
- I love you .. échappais-je avant de quitter les toilettes comme un voleur et de rejoindre les futurs mariés.   
  
Finalement tout le monde s'étaient réunis dans une même salle et passa la soirée ensemble.   
  
Tous les anciens pilotes étaient assis autour d'une même table.   
  
Au bout d'une heure...  
  
L'alcool et son emprise ..  
  
Nous nous retrouvâmes tous complétement saôul..  
  
C'est alors que je lançai un jeu totalement stupide :  
  
- Vous vous souvenez quand on était en infiltration, il y avait un jeu que les étudiants avaient l'habitude de jouer, si on essayait... j'ai toujours voulu essayer !!!   
  
- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Quatre, les yeux noyer dans la liqueur de son verre  
  
Les autres lâchèrent un "hn" en guise de réponse.  
  
- Je commence.. m'exclamai-je.. Kitty-chan ? action ou vérité ? ^^  
  
- Vérité ..  
  
- Quels ont été tes lovers ?   
  
- Duo...soupira l'arabe...bon alors il y a eut Dani et Trowa bien sur.  
  
- Dani ?!? c'est qui ce Daniel ? rétorqua Trowa  
  
Les trois pilotes explosèrent de rire devant l'embarra du blond.  
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Hai.... répondis-je d'un air innocent  
  
- Alors il peut y avoir des actions ?   
  
- Oh non...soupirais-je....  
  
- Duo, aimes-tu embrasser Heero ?  
  
- Bien sur.. répondis-je du tac au tac .. Qui n'aimerais pas ?  
  
L'alcool délie les langues....  
  
Non ?   
  
- Bah moi personnellement. dit WuFeï  
  
- C'est sur que tu préfère les baisers passionnés de notre doctoresse j'ai nommé Sal' .. lui lançai-je toujours aussi déchainé  
  
- Baka.. s'exclama-t-il en me décochant une tape dans le dos  
  
- Bon à moi !! ..  
  
- .. Minute papillon !! J'ai pas finis.. maintenant que tu nous as avoué aimer le faire et bien vas-y montre le nous .. ricana Katoru.  
  
Je fronçai les sourcils dans l'attente d'une explication.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin .. soupira le blond  
  
- Oh non Quatre.. suppliais-je  
  
- Allez.. ordonna le blond.  
  
Je fixai Heero qui semblait désapprouver ce genre de jeu.   
  
Il s'approcha pourtant de moi et je ne put m'empêcher de l'embrasser d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'assurance.   
  
Il semblait surpris de tant de passion de ma part après ces quelques mois.   
  
D'abord dans les toilettes puis là devant tout le monde, je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi..  
  
Je ne lui avais pourtant pas pardonner le meurtre de Manoru...  
  
Mais comment lui résister ?   
  
Ces lèvres douces et fruitées  
  
Son regard hypnotisant  
  
Il était si beau ..  
  
.. si déroutant...   
  
- Voilà !!! m'exclamais-je fièrement les joues néanmoins empourprées  
  
Et la soirée reprit son cour..  
  
Quatre, WuFeï et Trowa débattirent sur l'utilité du bouchons en liège dans une bouteille de champagne ..  
  
Et je jouais le médiateur..  
  
Heero restait silencieux comme à son habitude, l'esprit dans les nuages.   
  
Soudain une serviette en papier glissa sous mes doigts  
  
Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? ( deux fois )   
  
Je continuais de suivre le débat comme si de rien était tout en répondant à mon expéditeur :   
  
Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repousser ? ( deux fois.. smile )   
  
Heero, paraissant surpris de ma question, répondit par une autre question :   
  
Pourquoi veux tu le savoir ?   
  
Et j'enchaînais les questions sans réponses :   
  
Et toi ?   
  
Il répondit alors :   
  
Par simple curiosité et toi ?   
  
Je lui répondis :   
  
De même   
  
Heero répondit :   
  
Bien puisqu'on est d'accord..  
  
De même, je répondis :   
  
Puisqu'on est d'accord   
  
Et Heero conclut :   
  
Au fait, je t'aime aussi.   
  
Je lui lançai un sourire et continuai à suivre la conversation.  
  
.  
  
Le soir, alors que chacun rentrait chez lui :  
  
- Bon alors .....bon mariage puisque vous partez dans les îles sans nous !! lançais-je  
  
- Merci.  
  
WuFeï partit rejoindre Sally et ils retournèrent en Chine.  
  
Heero commença à partir en direction de son hôtel quand il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui, il s'arrêta.   
  
- Heero.  
  
- hn  
  
- On s'est pas beaucoup vu de la soirée !  
  
- hn  
  
- Tu chantes vraiment bien   
  
- merci ..  
  
Soudain je crois qu'il m'a vu de de l'autre côté de la rue rentrer dans un bar, il alla me rejoindre et je suppose, laissa la pouf sur le trottoir.  
  
Quand il entra, il fut surpris de voir que s'était un bar à majorité homosexuelle.   
  
Il s'approcha du comptoir et me vit à l'autre bout essayant de repousser les avances d'un type plutôt collant.  
  
Il s'approcha de nous et entendit :  
  
- Moi c'est Ken ..  
  
- Duo  
  
- Tu sais que t'es mignon !!  
  
- merci  
  
Soudain Heero s'incrusta dans la conversation :  
  
- Mon ange, ça fait une heure que je te cherche !!! tu viens, on va danser...  
  
Surpris, j'acceptai l'invitation laissant l'autre vexé.   
  
Sur la piste de danse, je le remerciait quand soudain, il m'embrassa.   
  
Le baiser fut d'abord timide puis par la suite nos langues s'entremêlèrent passionnément.   
  
Et tout alla très vite..  
  
Je l'invitais chez moi ..  
  
Nous avons bus un dernier verre..  
  
Et ..   
  
.  
  
Il se réveilla sur le coup..  
  
Un sourire éclairant son visage encore endormi.  
  
- Bien dormis ?  
  
- Merveilleusement bien.. me répondit-il  
  
Puis il m'embrassa et je fondit sous ses caresses   
  
Comment avais-je fait tous ces derniers temps sans lui ?  
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Hai  
  
- Serais tu d'accord pour me donner une deuxième chance ?  
  
Un choc ..  
  
Manoru...  
  
étendu sur le sol..  
  
moi ..  
  
hurlant sur Heero...  
  
Non ..  
  
je pouvais pas..  
  
pour Manoru..  
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Iie.. je ne peux pas.  
  
.  
  
==@0O0@==  
  
.  
  
Nous nous sommes séparés ainsi..  
  
Cela fait maintenant plus de deux ans maintenant ..   
  
Et cette convocation, où il sera certainement...   
  
Je suppose que les Mads vont nous demander de repiloter nos Gundams suites, aux derniers événements militaires et à la destruction de la principale base où était retenus tous les plans des mobiles.  
  
  
  
Suis-je prêt à revivre cette guerre même si ça ne dure que le temps d'une ou peut être deux missions ?   
  
Revoir Wings à mes côtés avec Heero à l'intérieur.  
  
Frissonner à chaque attaque que reçoit Heero.  
  
Et cet interminable cache-cache entre lui et moi.   
  
Je ne sais pas..  
  
Mais..  
  
Je n'ai pas le choix..  
  
Je doit m'y rendre et supporter tout ça..  
  
.  
  
==@0O0@==  
  
.  
  
Je n'avais pas tort sur les raisons de notre présence.  
  
Il était là  
  
Ils veulent que nous allions chercher les plans volés  
  
Il ne m'a pas jeté un seul regard.  
  
Dans une semaine, je serais en route avec les autres pour L3 où les terroristes résident.  
  
Pas une parole échangée  
  
Nous nous battrons sans doute contre des mobiles suit.  
  
Je lui semblais presque invisible.  
  
Dans une semaine, nous risquerons notre vie pour sauver ce monde que nous avons sauvé déjà tant de fois.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La chanson est de Michelle Branch ~ Desperately ~  
  
Alors z'en avez koi ? .. ^^ 


	7. chapitre VI

titre : complicated  
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : gundam wing  
  
genre : Pov de Duo, yaoi, lemon, OOC, songfic  
  
couple : 02+01 et 03x04  
  
disclaimer : pas à mwa..  
  
note : la plupart de l'histoire se situe après Endless Waltz donc UA   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre VI   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait ce passer autant de chose en une semaine...   
  
Un jour, Heero frappa à ma porte...  
  
Quelques heures après je me retrouvais encore dans ce lit..  
  
Avec lui ..  
  
Prisonnier de mon amour au creux de ses bras.   
  
Je lui pardonnais alors tous ce que je lui avait reproché auparavant, expiant mes doutes et incertitudes..   
  
Je l'aimais tant.. nous étions si bien..   
  
Jamais notre relation n'avait été si stable  
  
Je ne pouvais plus passer une seconde sans sa présence à mes côtés...   
  
Et pourtant ..  
  
Un jour, il a romput brutalement, après cette fameuse " dernière mission "   
  
Celle où j'avais bien faillit donner ma vie pour lui.   
  
Il était alors encerclé et je me suis autodétruit pour le sauver, ce qui m'a valut plusieurs heures dans le coma.   
  
Cette rupture m'a mit hors de moi..  
  
Depuis je ne lui parles plus..  
  
Un silence obsédant.  
  
.  
  
==@0O0@==  
  
.  
  
J'étais là dans ce train en route pour Osaka où était installé notre dernière planque, à me remémorer tous ces événements.   
  
Ils devaient certainement m'attendre.  
  
J'étais enfin devant la porte quand je tendis mon oreille contre celle-ci pour écouter leur conversation.   
  
J'entendis Quatre interpeller Heero et celui si lâcher un de ses " Hn" non moins célèbre.   
  
Le petit blond lui demanda s'il comptait résoudre notre litige mais celui-ci répondit sèchement qu'il ignorait de quoi il parlait.   
  
Je choisis ce moment pour faire mon entrée.  
  
- Duo !!! S'exclama Quatre avec gaieté avant de se jeter dans mes bras.  
  
Je pris un air enjoué devant les trois pilotes mais devint froid en passant devant lui.   
  
J'ai commencé à taquiner WuFeï et Trowa pendant que Quatre me servait une tasse de thé..  
  
Et qu'Heero était absent mentalement..   
  
Je continuais mon babillage coutumier avant d'aller défaire mes valises.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Fin de POV  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
Depuis plus de 3 mois, le japonais et l'américain étaient en froid suite à cette fameuse mission où Duo avait faillit mourir pour sauver Heero, celui-ci avait rompu leur liaison par peur que ça ne se reproduise.  
  
Heero savait que Duo l'aimait trop pour le laisser mourir et il avait peur qu'il sacrifie sa mission pour lui.   
  
Le natté s'était vexé devant la réaction du brun et ne lui parlait plus.   
  
Heero aimait Duo mais il savait que si c'était nécessaire 02 pouvait mourir et qu'il ne le supporterait pas.   
  
Alors il décida d'écarter l'américain de lui pour ne pas qu'il se fasse du soucis inutilement.   
  
Il préférait souffrir que d'avoir peur pour Duo et ne plus contrôler ses sentiments qui pourraient conduire à sa perte   
  
Et peut être celle du monde..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Retour au POV  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Je rangeais mes affaires et m'allongeais sur le lit..  
  
Je fermais les yeux et essayais de chasser le japonais de mes pensées.  
  
- Duo... dit Heero froidement.  
  
- Heero.. je répondit par la même intonation  
  
- Ça s'est bien passer ? Demanda-t-il plus par politesse que par interêt.  
  
- Hai.. répondis-je avant de quitter la pièce, indifférent en apparence.  
  
Un sentiment de colère se propagea dans tout mon corps devant l'impassibilité de cet iceberg, j'allais m'entraîner pour évacuer ma colère.  
  
Après ces années communes, il était redevenu le même..  
  
Peut être était-ce le contexte ?   
  
De toutes façons tout serais fini demain..  
  
Après cette dernière mission...  
  
Je retrouverais mon emploi, mes occupations   
  
Et ma joie de vivre ?  
  
Je me séparerais encore de lui, mais je crois que ce n'est pas un si grand mal.  
  
Finalement..  
  
Je fit plusieurs abdos et pompes puis m'entraînais au lancer de couteau jusqu'à ce que Quatre arrive :  
  
- Duo, tu viens manger ?  
  
J'acquiesçai et lançai mon denier couteau qui frolla Quatre et alla s'enfoncer en plein dans la tête du personnage sur l'affiche.   
  
Je crois que c'est là que l'empathe vit ma rage.   
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Hai  
  
- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? .. ça te soulagera  
  
- De quoi parles-tu ?   
  
- Duo....  
  
- C'est simple !! Heero as rompu car il ne comprend pas que je l'aime au point de mourir pour lui. Il ne veut pas que je sacrifie cette mission pour lui...c'est tout...voilà ce qu'il m'a dit mot pour mot..  
  
- Duo...je suis vraiment désolé..  
  
- Désolé..que j'aime un glaçon indécongelable.  
  
- Arrête tu te fais du mal inutilement...  
  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
  
Les douces paroles de mon ami avaient réussis à m'apaiser un temps soit peu.   
  
Le dîner se déroula en silence..  
  
Lui et moi..  
  
Nous nous évitions..  
  
Quatre et Trowa se faisaient les yeux doux et échangeaient leurs points de vue sur l'achat d'une maison.   
  
Pendant que WuFeï restait pendu au téléphone avec Sally.   
  
Puis chacun regagna sa chambre..  
  
Faute de place..  
  
Nous partagions la même chambre.  
  
Lui et moi..   
  
Nous n'avons même pas échangé un regard..  
  
J'allai prendre une douche pendant qu'il allait rejoindre son éternel ordinateur.   
  
Malgré ma passion pour cet appareil, je ne pouvais rester pendu après, tout le temps  
  
Comme Lui..   
  
Quand je revins dans la chambre en serviette, je m'asseyais sur le lit et je tentai d'engager la conversation avec Mister Freeze ..  
  
- Tu peux peut être dormir dans le même lit que moi ? c'est plus confortable que la moquette..  
  
- Iie.  
  
- Non, bien sur.. si tu tombais j'aurai put essayer de te rattraper et ça aurait été horrible pour le monde entier, l'Apocalypse, sortez les canons !!!   
  
Il ne daigna même pas me répondre.  
  
- Ne dis rien surtout car la mission serait perturbée.... je poursuivit la main tendu à l'avant  
  
Il restait silencieux.  
  
- Tu veux que je te dise, j'ai fini par croire que tu t'étais décongeler ces derniers temps mais ... tu es toujours le même glaçon, fièr et incapable d'aimer. Tu ne peux pas comprendre que je puisse t'aimer pas seulement physiquement...que je pourrais mourir pour toi.... Non, Mister Iceman Yuy est trop buté....  
  
Soudain il se mit à hurler avec violence :  
  
- MAIS TU VAS PAS LA FERMER CINQ MINUTES ?! ...  
  
Choqué par sa réaction, je sortit de la chambre, masquant mes larmes avec difficulté.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Et ze fini ce chap sur cette tite note tristounette T____T .. ms vs z'inquietez pas chui une fana des happy end ^-^ !!   
  
Seulement ça serait pô drole s'ils tombaient directement dans les bras l'un de l'autre ... nan ? ^-^°  
  
Voilou donc c'était l'avant dernier chapitre ^_______________________^  
  
Une Tite review ? ..  
  
That is the question ^-^ !! 


	8. chapitre VII

titre : complicated  
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : gundam wing  
  
genre : POV Duo, yaoï, lemon, OOC  
  
couple : 02+01 et 03x04  
  
disclaimer : pas à mwa..  
  
notes : la plupart de l'histoire se situe après Endless Waltz donc UA  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre VII  
  
.  
  
.   
  
Le lendemain,   
  
C'était le moment de partir pour leur dernière mission, après tous reprendrais son cour.   
  
Nous sommes donc allés dans l'espace en direction de L3.   
  
Nous avons été accueillit par une horde de léos reconstitués.   
  
Heero, au commande de Wings, fendit une dizaines de léos avec son sabre lazer pendant que je m'en sortais plutôt mal, nous étions encerclé et de nouveaux léos vinrent à la rescousse des precédents  
  
A travers les écrans :  
  
- Voilà de nouveaux léos, préparez vous à riposter !  
  
- Heero, nous sommes encerclé.. répondit Trowa  
  
- WuFeï ?  
  
- Idem, il faut faire demi-tour.  
  
- certainement pas, j'ai une idée.  
  
- Laquelle ?   
  
Devant mon silence, j'entendis Heero hurler mon prénom mais j'étais déjà parti fendre plusieurs léos pour me faire encercler laissant le champ libre aux autres.   
  
Je repris le contact :   
  
- Je vais m'auto-détruire. fuyez, avec l'impact ils serons tous détruit.  
  
- Duo non ... ne recommence pas .. je t'en pris..  
  
- Je t'aime Heero.  
  
Je l'entendis crier une seconde fois mon prénom.   
  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'auto-détruire, Wings me poussa violemment et s'auto-détruisit à ma place.   
  
Je vis le gundam exploser et détruire tous les mobiles.  
  
Il m'avait sauvé.  
  
Heero, où es tu ?  
  
Il avait donné sa vie pour moi.  
  
Heero où es tu ?  
  
Je t'aime tant.  
  
WuFei récupéra les plans et détruisit la base.  
  
La mission était terminée.  
  
Pas de trace d'Heero.  
  
Il fut déclaré comme mort au champ de bataille.  
  
Tous rentrèrent chez eux.  
  
J'étais à nouveau seul.  
  
Pourtant je savais qu'il n'était pas mort.  
  
Je récupérais toutes ses affaires dont son précieux ordinateur portable et commençais les recherches.   
  
Je cherchais partout .   
  
Et au bout de plusieurs mois, je finis par trouver une piste.   
  
Le gouvernement l'avait retrouvé.   
  
Je prévins Trowa et Quatre, mais ils nièrent et m'affirmèrent qu'Heero était bel et bien mort.   
  
Pourtant son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé.   
  
Je partis donc à sa recherche malgré les contestations de mes deux amis.   
  
Je m'introduisis dans une petite base secrète du gouvernement et le retrouva, enfermé dans une cellule, attaché sur le sol, à demi nu, le corps ensanglanté.   
  
- Heero ..  
  
- Duo murmura-t-il.  
  
Ce fut les derniers mots que j'entendit avant un violent coup derrière la tête.  
  
La voix d'Heero me sortit de mon sommeil douloureux.  
  
- Tu vois à quoi ça t'as amené. baka  
  
Je vis soudain que j'étais attaché et enfermé dans la cellule voisine d'Heero.   
  
Je ne le voyais pas mais l'entendais.  
  
- Tu ne changeras jamais, toujours aussi entêté.  
  
- Ça te vas bien de dire ça, rappelle moi c'est qui, qui s'est auto-détruit pour me sauver ?  
  
- Je n'avais pas le choix.  
  
- Menteur.  
  
- Iie.  
  
- Tu es comme moi, Heero, esclave de tes sentiments.  
  
- C'est faux ça n'a aucun rapport, je voulais juste que l'un des meilleurs pilotes de gundam ne meurent pas c'est tout.  
  
- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec les gundams, ne trouves pas de prétexte comme pour Manoru.  
  
- Qu'entends tu par là ?  
  
- Tu aurais pu tout éviter mais tu l'as tué quand même .. tu n'as jamais pu le supporté.  
  
- Je croyais que cette histoire était fini.  
  
- Et bien comme tu le vois, non.  
  
- Alors tu n'es qu'un hypocrite, tu as simulé ce pardon pour me sauter..  
  
- .. Comment peux tu croire cela ? et puis ce n'est pas moi qui est en tort mais toi ..  
  
- Peut être mais avoues aussi tes fautes..  
  
- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher contrairement à toi ! Tu es tellement orgueilleux que tu ne veux pas avouer que tu m'aime réellement ...  
  
- C'est faux, tu sais très bien que je t'aime et je te l'ai prouvé plus d'une fois.  
  
- Alors pourquoi as-tu rompu ?  
  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit.  
  
- Encore des prétextes.  
  
- ...  
  
- Sais tu ce qu'est l'amour ?  
  
- ...  
  
- C'est quand on ne peut pas ce passer de la personne, qu'on pourrait mourir pour elle. Pourquoi ne peux tu pas te faire à cette idée ?  
  
- ...  
  
- POURQUOI ?!  
  
- parce que l'on ne m'a jamais aimé ..   
  
Il resta silencieux un instant  
  
.. Sans mourir ensuite.  
  
- Je t'ai toujours aimé, dés le premier jour et pourtant je ne suis pas mort.  
  
- Pour l'instant mais un jour tu mourras par ma faute et je ne le veux pas.  
  
- Quel optimisme !  
  
- Je ne le supporterais pas.  
  
- As-tu si peu confiance en moi ?  
  
- Ils sont tous mort.  
  
- Mais je ne suis pas eux, tu oublies que je suis, comme toi, entraîné à tuer.  
  
- Ça ne fait que la ralentir.  
  
- Heero écoute moi, je suis Shinigami et je ne mourais que quand je l'aurais décidé c'est compris ?! Tu sais je pense que je doit être la personne la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que tu ressens.. tous ceux que j'aimais ont été décimer par une épidémie ou par un incendie..   
  
- pardon ..  
  
- Heero je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi.  
  
- je ne veux pas de ton amour.. soupira 01  
  
- Quoi ?! s'exclama Duo qui commençait à perdre patience  
  
- Tu as très bien compris.  
  
- Tu mens !! Mais qu'est ce qui te retiens ?!  
  
- ...  
  
- Heero, je t'en prie dis le moi..  
  
- ...  
  
- HEERO ?!!  
  
- J'ai peur.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? De quoi ?  
  
- On ne pourra jamais vivre normalement Duo.  
  
- Naze ?  
  
- Le gouvernement me retrouvera encore et me tuera..  
  
- Mais tu n'es pas coupable !  
  
- ...  
  
- Heero, tu n'es pas coupable ? s'exclama soudain le natté devant le silence de son ami  
  
- ...  
  
- Tu m'as menti ?  
  
- Je n'avais pas le choix  
  
- Raconte moi toute cette histoire et n'omet aucun détails cette fois.. s'exclama 02 fermement  
  
- Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai été engagé comme espion par l'ambassade américaine et j'infiltrais la mafia quand j'ai rencontrer un homme ...   
  
Silence  
  
Il lui ressemblait tellement, je n'ai pas pu refuser..  
  
- A qui ressemblait il ?  
  
- Mon père.  
  
- Mais je croyais qu'il était mort au début de la guerre.  
  
- Je le croyais aussi .  
  
- Continue.  
  
- Il m'a dit qu'il s'en était sortit grâce à un homme qui l'a fait ensuite rentrer dans cette histoire, il était ainsi lui aussi en infiltration pour l'ambassade. Mais il avait été engagé en secret car il devait tuer " la taupe ". Il m'a ainsi convaincu de la tuer à sa place et tu es cette taupe.. Duo .. n'est ce pas ?  
  
Silence  
  
- J'ai effectivement été engagé par le gouvernement pour neutraliser tous les intrus travaillant à l'ambassade américaine.  
  
- Je ne comprend pas ..  
  
- Tu as été engagé par des imposteurs dans le but de tuer le représentant de la lois..  
  
- Je l'ai compris mais trop tard.. murmura faiblement 01  
  
- Comment as-tu su que j'étais la taupe ?   
  
- Tous ces vols où tu ne t'ai jamais fait attraper et ton casier judiciaire vide, je veux bien que tu sois doué mais on ne peut pas effacer son casier comme ça à moins d'avoir tout le gouvernement dans sa poche.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué alors ?  
  
- J'en étais incapable et .. je le suis encore plus aujourd'hui.  
  
- Tu as préféré me protéger contre ton père ?  
  
- Hai  
  
- Tu as préféré tuer ton père plutôt que moi ? répéta une seconde fois Duo pour en être persuadé  
  
- Hai   
  
- Qui était l'homme qui a engagé ton père ?  
  
- Mon grand-père même.  
  
- J'ai une proposition à te faire de la part du gouvernement : Si tu accepte de témoigner contre ton grand-père et de leur dire tous ce que tu viens de me dire, tu seras libre.…  
  
- Et toi dans tout ça ?  
  
- Ma mission est terminée depuis le jour où je t'ai retrouvé .. mais acceptes-tu ?  
  
- J'accepte à une condition.  
  
- Laquelle ?  
  
- Accepte de m'épouser..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Voilou le dernier chapiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttrrrrrrreeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuh!!!! ^_________________________^ Miraculous !!!  
  
Première fic multipart que j'aurais achévée !!! ^-^ *saute partt*  
  
Bon bien sur y'a un épilogue .. chui pas si sadiceuh que ça qd même ^-^..  
  
D'ailleurs faut que j'aille l'écrire vu qu'il était pas prévu ds la première version...  
  
J'espère que vous aurez apprécier cette fic et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre .. et tte la fic ^_________________^ 


	9. Epilogue

titre : complicated  
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : gundam wing  
  
genre : POV Duo, yaoï, lemon, OOC, songfic  
  
couple : 02+01 et 03x04  
  
disclaimer : pas à mwa..  
  
notes : la plupart de l'histoire se situe après Endless Waltz donc UA  
  
J'ai écris le épilogue à la suite .. je sais pas j'étais inspiré ^-^   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Epilogue  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
Silence  
  
Je n'arrivais pas à y croire  
  
Sa respiration était régulière pourtant j'arrivais à percevoir son anxiété.  
  
Je l'aimais  
  
Il avait tué Manoru  
  
Je n'arrivais pas à me passer de lui  
  
Il m'avait abandonné  
  
Mes pensées étaient sous son emprise  
  
Il m'avait quitté  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Fin du POV  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Duo ? demanda le pilote d'un ton hésitant.  
  
Le natté se releva d'un geste vif, ignorant son appel.  
  
Il interpela un garde à l'entrée, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille avant de sortir de la base.  
  
.  
  
==@0O0@==  
  
.  
  
Quelques mois passèrent, Heero n'avait eu de nouvelles de l'américain tout ce temps, pourtant il l'avait fais sortir.   
  
Il témoigna lors du jugement de son grand-père.  
  
Il le condamna.  
  
Heero sortit de la salle d'instruction, le regard vide.  
  
Il traversa la rue sans regarder où il allait  
  
Une voiture arriva à toute allure, le chauffeur ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.  
  
Un choc  
  
Heero releva la tête du cou où elle se trouvait enfouie  
  
Une natte d'un ambre caramélisée  
  
Deux bras l'enserrant fortement  
  
Nerveusement  
  
Désespérément  
  
Heero releva son regard pour plonger dans un lagon améthyste, innondée par l'anxiété.  
  
Duo ressera ses bras autour de lui, toujours paniqué.  
  
Le pilote d'Epyon caressa lentement les contours de son visage désemparé.  
  
- Je t'aime.. souffla Duo  
  
Heero esquissa un sourire, toujours prisonnier dans les bras de son sauveur.  
  
- Alors épouse-moi ..  
  
- Hai .. murmura l'américain  
  
Le japonais déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres humides avant de se relever et de tendre une main vers son compagnon.  
  
Heero enlaca ses doigts aux siens, d'un geste lent et sensuel avant de l'entrainer dans la rue, souriant.  
  
.  
  
==@0O0@==  
  
.  
  
Duo releva la tête de sous son oreiller pour jetter un coup d'oeil à la pendule  
  
12h50  
  
Il détailla la chambre du regard, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.  
  
Elle était vraiment somptueuse  
  
Le natté posa ses yeux rêveurs sur sa main enlacés dans une autre.  
  
Un anneau en or blanc aux douces gravures d'éternité.  
  
Il détourna son regard pour écouter la réspiration régulière reposant contre son épaule.  
  
Duo caressa tendrement le dos dénudé de son amant.  
  
Celui-ci l'attira soudain contre lui pour un baiser sans fin  
  
.  
  
.  
  
owari ^-^  
  
.  
  
.   
  
Voilou ...  
  
C'est fini T_______T .. 


End file.
